dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (Batman 1966 TV Series)
| Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Overview The Joker was a criminal from Gotham City, an intelligent, persistent and dangerous nemesis of Batman and Robin. Early Life Not much is known about the Joker's early life. On one occasion, he claimed to have been a high school dropout. In addition, Batman once noted that he was a well-known hypnotist before he turned to a life of crime. Criminal Career Intelligent and creative, yet totally amoral, the Joker engaged in a wide variety of crimes throughout his life and clashed with Batman and Robin on numerous occasions. Often, the crimes would follow some sort of theme - such as the Western Zodiac - suited to the Joker's grandiose personality. Although his exploits were chiefly focused on loot, the Joker was also motivated by his disdain for the members of Gotham City's law enforcement, especially Batman and Robin. Rarely did the Clown Prince of Crime pass up a chance to destroy - or at least humiliate - the Dynamic Duo. In fact, the Joker almost managed to unmask his archenemies several times over his career; on one occasion, he was even able to infiltrate the famed Batcave. The Joker was an incredibly prideful individual, and fancied himself to be not only a master criminal, but also a comedic genius. Ordinarily, the Joker operated with small gangs of common criminals, always as the undisputed leader. On occasion, however, he collaborated with other arch-criminals, such as the Penguin and Catwoman. On one memorable occasion, he allied with both Penguin and Catwoman, as well as the Riddler, in a plot to hold several world leaders gathered at United World Organization hostage. |Powers = The Joker possessed no superhuman capabilities. |Abilities = The Joker was adequate in hand-to-hand combat for a man of his size. Though he was seldom a match for Batman and Robin in a fair fight, he was incredibly resourceful in combat and certainly not above resorting to sneak attacks and other tricks. |Equipment = * Smoke-bomb softball: Specially-designed softball that exploded into smoke when struck. Used to in conjunction with the giant spring to concoct an escape from the Gotham State Penitentiary. * Gigantic spring: Coiled spring secretly built in Gotham State Penitentiary's machine shop; hidden beneath the softball pitcher's mound in the penitentiary's exercise yard. Activated once the smoke-bomb softball went off, springing the Joker over the penitentiary's walls. * Comedian Statues: Specially-rigged busts of well-known comedians (Oliver Hardy, Stan Laurel, Ernie Kovacs, W.C. Fields, and the Joker himself) planted in Gotham Museum's Comedian Hall of Fame. These busts (complete with pedestals) could hide full-grown men inside, allowing the Joker and four of his henchmen to bypass the museum's security. * Utility Belt: Meant to mimic Batman's utility belt; contained several pouches that stored the Joker's own set of gadgets. ** Sneezing Powder ** Smoke Bomb ** Confetti Strings ** Replica Utility Belt ** Paralyzing Gas Cork * Hand Buzzer: Typical prank item, hidden in the palm of the Joker's glove. Allowed him to stun others with a simple handshake. * Rigged Vending Machines: Vending machines gimmicked to dispensed coins and valuable stocks & bonds instead of refreshments. Positioned inside Woodrow Roosevelt High School as a way of undermining student morale, tempting students with dreams of easy riches. ** Shackle-Dispensing Vending Machine: A vending machine meant to entrap Batman and Robin. Shot out shackles when a coin was inserted, cuffing the captive's legs to the machine. A hidden nozzle at the top sprayed knockout gas, sealing the captive's fate. * Rigged Jukebox: Jukeboxes concealing double-barreled shotguns mounted on turrets, planted inside various stores around Gotham. Inserting a coin caused the turret to reveal itself and sweep the gun back and forth, intimidating bystanders so a robbery could be conducted. Also contained a taunting recording from the Joker. * Squirting Flower: Fake flower attached to the top buttonhole of the Joker's jacket; connected to a hose that allowed it to squirt water, knockout gas, etc. |Weapons = |Death Traps = | Notes = Behind the Scenes The Joker was played by Cesar Romero, who had white face makeup painted over his mustache (which he refused to shave off for the part) during his portrayals. | Trivia = * According to a slide in the episode "The Joker Goes to School", the Joker stands 6'6". In real life, Romero stands 6'2". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:1966 Character Debuts Category:Identity Unknown